


A Day In Your Life

by yuchanx3



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchanx3/pseuds/yuchanx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite de drabbles sur la vie de Tsuna de son enfance à son plus grand âge, en passant par ses problèmes en tant que boss, à ceux avec sa famille et ses amis... AllxTsuna principalement yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In Your Life

**Père**

 

Tsuna ne s'était jamais sentit proche de son « père ».

Pour lui, depuis son enfance, ce mot ne signifiait rien.

Pourtant, il avait eu envie d'avoir un papa. Quelqu'un dont il aurait été fier et dont il pourrait vanter les mérites auprès de ses camarades de classe. Mais se vanter de quoi ?

« Mon papa voyage dans le monde pour son travail ! » S'était exclamé un jour le petit Tsuna face à deux garçons de sa classe qui abordaient ce sujet. Mais il n'avait pas pu dire de quel travail il s'agissait, n'ayant pas du tout compris ce que sa mère lui avait donné comme justification pour son absence. Les deux garçons se moquèrent de lui. « Tu ne connais même pas le boulot de ton papa, t'es sûr que c'est ton père ? » Et ça lui fit mal, ça lui déchira son petit cœur déjà bien assez malmené comme ça.

Alors il s'était inventé un père. C'était plus simple pour lui. Ça le protégeait face aux méchancetés et ça le rassurait. Il imaginait un père fort qui sauvait des vies, un père gentil et courageux, un père qui les appelait souvent pour prendre des nouvelles, un père qui lui souhaitait son anniversaire, un père qui l'aimait...

Quelques années plus tard, il se trouvait face à cet homme. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé physiquement malgré le temps qui était passé. Pourtant le jeune garçon ne reconnaissait pas l'homme, quelque chose avait changé. De plus, le regard de Tsuna n'était plus le même. De l'enfant naïf, voulant connaître son père, il était devenu un adolescent gardant une rancune envers cet être qu'il ne considérait plus du tout comme quelqu'un de sa famille.

Iemitsu était un homme qui venait s'incruster dans sa vie. Clamant aimer sa femme sans pour autant vraiment lui apporter l'affection qu'un mari l'aimant sincèrement lui aurait apporté. Il buvait beaucoup trop et mangeait ce que sa mère avait difficilement préparé sans même la remercier. Il lui donnait des conseils sur comment vivre, comment agir, ce qu'il devait être sans même lui demander quoi que ce soit sur les années qu'il avait vécu sans lui.

Cet homme qui souriait tout le temps stupidement et qui ne semblait pas très futé se tenait en face de lui ce jour là. Il avait réussi à lui faire perdre toute envie de le considérer comme son père en quelques secondes. Quel genre de père préférait choisir le camps de ses collègues plutôt que son fils. Quel genre de père n'hésitait pas à attaquer son propre enfant et à l'envoyer à l'hôpital avec pour seule excuse « désolé, le boulot c'est important ». Quel genre d'être humain osait asséner des coups à un garçon de douze ans et ensuite revendiquer d'être son père ?

Pour Tsuna, cet personne qui avait préféré élever et entraîner un autre enfant qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa famille plutôt que son propre fils n'était rien. Pour Tsuna, Iemitsu, son père, n'était rien d'autre qu'un intrus.


End file.
